


Staying Would Mean Having Him

by Leia_Amidala (SDTS)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facial, Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader is submissive, Semi-Public Sex, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, dildo use, face fuck, gagging, getting caught, reader is bound, reader is willing and sex is rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/Leia_Amidala
Summary: You are the student. Kylo Ren is your distant and foreboding college professor. I feel like we have all read enough fics to know where this will go.





	1. Chapter 1

                Alright, staying up too late and binge watching that show instead of sleeping like a normal adult had been a bad idea. You have been tired all day. You are struggling to stay awake in lecture this evening even though it is your favourite class.

                Okay so it isn’t your favourite class because you found it interesting or that exciting. It is strictly your favourite class because of the teacher.

                Rubbing your eyes in an attempt to wake up, you try to focus on the lecture that Professor Ren is giving. You manage to pay attention for about ten seconds before your mind starts to focus more on him instead of the subject.

                How long have you been harboring a secret crush on him? Probably since the first time you saw him. You were in the minority. The professor was distant to all his students, and gave off a foreboding air that no one was a fan of. He was incredibly strict, taking phones or closing laptops if he saw people weren’t paying attention. There was something else about Ren as well; something a bit darker that you felt was lurking just under the surface. Perhaps you were imagining it. You tended to let your imagination get the better of you.

                Ren was speaking now in that deep baritone voice of his. He was a lot taller than you and normally dressed in only dark colors. Today, it was all black. He had on thick framed black glasses too. He looked sort of like an evil storybook prince. God, there you went again, letting your imagination get the better of you.  

                Even with ogling your teacher, your mind wanders again. You wonder how long can you put off that essay you don’t feel like writing. At least through this Friday although you will hate yourself come this weekend. Your phone vibrates in your pocket. Alarmed, you fumble for it, wanting to shut it up before Ren notices. God, you must have seriously spaced out not to put your phone on silent before his class.

                It is a text message although you don’t bother to read it. You unlock the screen, getting ready to mute the damned thing when –

                “So nice to see that you are paying attention.”

                Shit. The silky yet snarky voice can only belong to one person. Heart thumping in your chest, you raise your eyes to see Ren looking down at you. His expression is unreadable. You haven’t been this close to him before mostly because you blend in to the background of class. Now, all eyes are on you. Squirming in your chair, you try to find a suitable excuse.

                But Ren holds out his hand, “You won’t need that.”

                “I’ll just put it in my bag – I won’t…I mean, sorry. It won’t happen again. I’ll just –” There was a flicker of something across his eyes, a warning perhaps, that has you falter and place the phone in his hand.

                Ren turns back around, continuing with the lecture. You sigh and lean back in your chair, feeling people lose interest in the quick diversion. Great. This means you are going to have to talk to him after class. The thought makes you nervous. Professor Ren was just that – your professor and a fixture in your very detailed daydreams. He wasn’t supposed to be someone you interact with. Too much of…well, yourself added to the mix would just ruin it.

                Class ended and you found yourself quickly putting your laptop in your bag and getting to your feet. Scanning the front of the class room, you hurry down the steps and weave your way out of the small crowd that had formed. This was one of the more popular classes, a requirement for general education, which meant it was in the larger lecture hall. This also meant that by the time you get to the front of the room, Professor Ren is gone.

                “He left already.” Someone says to you, “Probably took your phone with him. Asshole.” They grumbled, snatching their books off the desk, “Can’t stand the guy.”

                “Do you know where his office is?”

                “Other side of the building with the rest of the offices. Are you really going to go there to get your phone?”

                “Should I not?” You worry.

                “I just wouldn’t be brave enough to be alone with him. He’s imposing, don’t you think? Sort of scary.”

                “I really need my phone.” You mumble, thanking them and taking off through the door into the hallway.

                It is true. Your phone is like a third arm. It is how you keep primarily in touch with everyone, including your numerous online friends. You wouldn’t be seeing Professor Ren again until Thursday. There is no way you are waiting that long for your phone. Besides, he has no right in holding it like that. It is your property. This isn’t high school!

                Thoroughly worked up now, you march across the building to the offices. The lecture ends at six, meaning this area of the building is silent. Everyone has left already. You are about to head down the hallway when you hear footsteps. Quickly, you dart around the corner and peek around it.

                It is Ren. He must have just come from his office. Thankfully, he doesn’t come your way and heads into another office. Alright, this is it. You’ll avoid him completely. Just hop into his office, take your phone and leave. He probably forgot he even took it. Plus, this means you won’t have to bumble your way through talking to him.

                Scurrying down into the hallway, you find his office and nudge the door open, slipping inside. The office is incredibly neat. The desk is clean too. Everything is very organized. You cannot imagine being this organized. This should mean that your phone leaps out at you. But there is no sign of it. Risking being caught, you venture further into his office. Debating opening the desk drawers, you wonder if perhaps he had put it –

                “Enjoying yourself?”

                Shit. You freeze and then slowly turn around to see Professor Ren in the doorway. He peers at you stoically through his glasses. Christ, he is tall. You shouldn’t be this close to him. He is way too good-looking to be a teacher, all foreboding and handsome. No, shut up brain.

                “I came for my phone.” You squeak out as he steps inside, closing the door behind him.

                “Is that right.” Ren goes coolly, pulling your phone out of his pocket and putting it on the bookshelf near him.

                “Right. Well, sorry again for it going off. First offense. I should be let off lightly, right?” You ramble, being this close to the man you have daydreamed about for months making you seemingly unable to shut up, “I just forgot to shut it off. It won’t happen again. I swear.”

                Ren shifts just enough so the bookcase is blocked from you. He is looking down at you, making your heart beat rapidly. How many times had you daydreamed about being this close to your professor? Now you were and it was a disaster.

                “You know what I have noticed about you?” Ren asks you in a tone that makes it clear you aren’t to answer.

                You do regardless, “Oh. You noticed me? I mean, not like – in a student manner. That’s cool. I mean…”

                “Why are you in my class? I never see you paying attention. I never see you taking notes. I never see you do much at all.” Your teacher says, his tone clipped, “Why attend?”

                His words bring you up short and no answer comes. Telling him it is hard to pay attention because you spend too much time looking at him seems insane.

                Ren takes a step towards you. He is very close to you now and your breath catches.

                “You can take your phone and go. But I don’t want to see you in my class again after, understand?”

                “What? I need the class. I have to pass.” You exclaim.

                “Why would I want someone not interested in learning to be in my class?” He asks, his voice creeping down your spine, “Unless you want to prove to me…”

                “Prove what?”

                “That you need this class.” His voice is now soft…but the meaning is clear and it makes your head go light.

                You know where this is going. You have seen and read the concept enough to know that if you stay, if you decide not to just take the failing grade due to no attendance and try with another teacher next semester, that staying here will be something you never thought would happen.

                “Are you scared?” Ren whispers and he moves a lock of hair away from your face; his thumb grazing your cheek.

                The touch makes you weak. You have to be dreaming. Looking at him makes goosebumps break out across your skin.

                Staying would mean having him.

                How could you resist that? For too long, you have secretly craved Professor Ren. The question of why could wait. Your fear at doing something so out of character for yourself is shoved to the side. Taking a deep breath, you force yourself to meet his gaze.

                “No. I need this class.”

                Ren straightens, “Fine. I’ll have to see that you mean it. Turn around.”

                Nervously, you do. You are trying to look like this is just another day for you; that ending up in this situation isn’t crazy or like a fevered porno dream.

                “Bend over.” He orders.

                “What?”

                “You heard me.”

                You had but this was all so new to you…and crazy. You do bend over, feeling a bit ridiculous and regret wearing a skirt. All your jeans had been dirty. Now, you wonder if the fact you are wearing a skirt had spurned on this idea from Ren. No, that is silly. You have no idea why he has decided to do this with you. Does he do this to everyone? You feel like you would have heard about him fooling around with students; at the very least rumors.

                Your teacher is standing directly behind you now. You can feel him raise your skirt around your hips. His hands grip your ass for a moment before suddenly he spanks you. Gasping, you look over your shoulder in surprise. Ren does it again, bringing his hand down hard against your ass cheek. Even though you are still wearing your underwear, it stings. You reach out for his desk and hold onto the edge of it.

                This is absolutely surreal. Here you are, allowing your professor to spank you in his office. You should be leaving. Taking the failing grade or reporting Ren – something. But you are glued to the floor. He spanks you again, harder this time, and you let out another small gasp.

                There is something else as well: you are getting wet. Your face flushes from the fact. How can something like this be turning you on? Your sexual experience isn’t that detailed; you have never dreamt about being spanked before. But as Ren smacks your ass harder and your fingernails dig into the desk, you can’t deny how turned on you are getting. This is the man you have dreamt about; the dark figure that you have touched yourself late at night when you couldn’t sleep.

                The spanking stops and Ren tugs down your underwear. Your face grows hotter as your underwear falls to your feet. But he doesn’t say anything. He smacks your ass again and you wince. It is starting to hurt – but you are still getting wet. This section of the building is silent. Everyone else has gone home. It is just you and the professor now. He smacks your ass again so hard that you yelp. Then his fingers are sliding up, over your pussy lips, as he probes you with his fingertips.

                “You like this?” He says quietly, his voice a little hoarse, “Is this what you daydream about in my class instead of paying attention?” His finger slips inside of you and you gasp, trying to spread your legs open more so that he can get deeper in you, “Look at that. This whole time I had a slut in my class and I had no idea.”

                Your head is light, the scenario surreal, hearing Professor Ren’s voice slink down your spine and make you shiver. His finger starts to move very slowly inside of you and you let out a small whimper, trying to move your hips. You cannot believe how turned on you are. Your previous sexual encounters have always left you feeling a bit underwhelmed. This…this is different…it is like something has snapped inside of you.

                Ren pulls his finger out of you and grips your shoulder, forcing you upright and turning around. You are face to face with him now, breathless at this turn of events. It strikes you how small you feel compared to him. He is all toned and in shape, with his long black hair and his glasses framing his face. You think about shadows, about things that go bump in the night, beautiful men with dark souls and find yourself craving whatever Ren decides to do with you.

                He takes off his glasses and puts them on the desk. You are holding your breath, waiting to see what he is going to do next. To your surprise, he sinks to his knees and brings his arms around your waist.

                “Lean against the desk.” Your teacher orders you.

                The couple of times someone has gone down on you had been a mess. You had felt uncomfortable and guilty when you couldn’t cum quickly. It is with slight trepidation that you lean back against the desk and spread your legs for him.

                “P-professor…” You say, trying to form words about how you are feeling.

                He smirks, “You can call me Kylo. I think we’re going to be on a first name basis now, don’t you?”

                What did that mean? That there would be more of this? The thought distracts you and before you can speak, Ren – no…Kylo’s mouth is on your pussy. Your skirt is covering his head so all you can focus on is the sensation of his mouth on you. His tongue drags across your pussy lips causing you to shiver. He spread your lips apart gently with his fingers before bringing his tongue back, licking your hole. Softly, Kylo begins to probe your hole with his tongue. You can hear the soft noises of his tongue as well as the quiet groans of pleasure he is making as he tastes you. This is a lot different than the other times you have been eaten out. Kylo doesn’t seem to be in a hurry; he seems to be enjoying just tasting you. You relax a little.

                His tongue dips inside of you and his hands grabs your ass, forcing you forward a little so that he can bring his tongue deeper. You let out a noise of surprise as he works you over with his mouth. His tongue goes up your slit – and then flicks across your clit. The pleasure is instant. Your grip on the desk tightens. Kylo puts a finger inside of your wet hole and begins to finger fuck you as he sucks on your clit. Okay, this is definitely better than anyone else who went down on you.

                Your head rolls back and you gasp for air. You are trying to be quiet, still paranoid about being caught but it is growing harder and harder to be silent. You open your mouth –

                “No,” Kylo goes from in between your thighs, his voice muffled, “One noise and you are to be punished. Do you understand? You’re going to cum, like the good slut you are, but you aren’t going to make any noise.”

                You swallow the moan that had been building. Kylo goes back to eating you out. You can feel your teacher’s tongue on your clit and his finger buried in your pussy. The quiet noises of your wet pussy and his tongue working against your clit – the fact that it is your teacher, of all people, doing this to you – making you feel this good – you have never felt this good in your life – your climax is quickly approaching –

                Your head tilts back and the moan escapes from your lips before you can stop yourself. You are cumming now, grinding your pussy against your teacher’s face. Kylo lets out a grunt of pleasure as you cum against your face. His finger is still inside of you as you orgasm. You are shuddering, making too much noise, his warning of punishment forgotten as you climax.

                Your knees feel weak. You are having trouble standing. Kylo gets to his feet and grips your face in between his large hand, smushing your cheeks together as he looks at you.

                “You failed. I told you not to make noise. I want my sluts to be able to follow orders, do you understand me? To your knees. Now.”

                You obey, mostly because you aren’t sure if you could stand any longer. Kylo is yanking his belt off, dropping it to the floor as he unzips his pants. You should be nervous but all you can feel is a growing sense of excitement at what your teacher is going to do with you. Never in your life have you cum like that before. At this point, you are starting to feel as if you will do anything Kylo asks of you.

                He is stroking his dick in front of you now as you try to figure out how you are going to suck him off. He is thick, probably too thick for your mouth. But just seeing him like this is turning you on again.  You go to grab him –

                “No. Open your mouth. No hands.” Kylo orders sternly.

                You gulp and nod, opening your mouth and sticking out your tongue. He puts the tip of his cock on your mouth before gripping the back of your head. Your lips stretch out around his meat and you gag slightly as you try to take it all in. Once his dick is inside your mouth, Kylo releases his grip slightly and runs his fingers through your hair.

                “Just like that. Now, tell me why I should let you be my slut. Tell me why you should be getting special lectures and lessons from me.” His voice is soft and lilting, even teasing in a way.

                Your eyes are watering from gagging around his cock but you force yourself to look up at him. His chest is rising and falling quickly with his breath. You start to talk around his dick. Your words are muffled and mumbled, cut off with gagging, as drool pools on your bottom lip and forms strands that fall across your t-shirt. The more you talk, the more turned on you get from this. It is all so wrong. Talking around your teacher’s cock, seeing the way Kylo is looking at you – all of this is sinfully wrong…but you love it. You can feel yourself tumbling down the rabbit hole.

                When you finish, you take a rattling breath and Kylo smirks. His fingers curl around your hair and give it a painful tug. This forces his cock deeper, causing you to gag. Precum bubbles around your lips as he starts to pump his meat in and out of your small mouth. Your eyes flutter close –

                He slaps you hard across the cheek, causing his cock to pop out of your mouth. You gasp, thrown by the smack. Kylo yanks on your hair, forcing your head back to look at him.

                “Eyes open, whore, understand? Until I cum on your face, your eyes remain open.” His voice is taunt, thin as a wire.

                Your cheek stings from the slap…but you like it. You like the look in your teacher’s eyes and before you can stop yourself you retort, “What if I don’t?”

                For a brief moment, Kylo looks surprised at your challenge. But then he smiles, a slow smile that spreads across his face and lets you know that he doesn’t want a docile student at all. You don’t think that you have ever seen him smile before. You know instantly that you will be craving his smiles, craving his pleasure more than anything else.

                “Whore has some bite in her, does she?” He slaps you again, hard across the same cheek before forcing his cock roughly back into your mouth, “Silly slut.”

                His words are dirty but you like it; the way he sounds saying them and the obscene noises you are making as you gag on his cock, taking your punishment the best way that you can. Kylo fucks your mouth like this, making a mess of you as his cum and your spit dribble out of your mouth and down on your shirt.

                “I’m going to cum.” Kylo’s voice hitches as he pulls his dick out of your mouth.

                You close your eyes, hearing him jerk off for a couple of seconds before grunting. His cum lands across your face. It is warm, landing across your cheeks and your mouth. You open your mouth, sticking out your tongue, wanting to taste your teacher’s load. His cum is warm and he sounds so good climaxing. You like hearing him like this, knowing these noises are because of what you did, knowing his cum on your face is because you made him climax.

                When your teacher is finished, you drag your fingers across your face, scooping his cum up and licking it off your fingers. You haven’t ever done that before. But with Kylo, it is like you aren’t yourself at all. Once you finish, you open your eyes to look at him, suddenly embarrassed and worried that he will be disgusted with you.

                But his expression is blank; the expression he usually has in class of a dutiful teacher giving a lecture, not one that just got off with his student in his office. He pulls up his pants and zips them up, moving to the bookshelf and taking your phone off it.

                He hands it out to you. Stumbling to your feet, you take it from him. Kylo grips your wrist before you can put it away.

                “My number. You’ll put it in there.”

                “Y-yes.” You mumble, feeling dazed and unlocking your phone.

                After exchanging numbers, Kylo looks down at you. Very briefly, he cups your cheek and tilts your face side to side.

                “I don’t think anyone will notice.” He goes, “No one would guess such a thing regardless.”

                “Okay.” You whisper, still feeling out of it.

                Kylo brushes his thumb across your lips, “You’re mine now. Do you understand?”

                “Yes. I understand.”

                “Good. Keep your phone around.” Kylo straightens and opens his office door, signaling that…whatever this was is now over.

                You leave his office. He shuts the door behind you. Your brain is swirling, trying to make sense of what just happened, what you had allowed him to do to you and how much you liked it. As you leave the building, you know one thing though:

                You are willing to do whatever your professor wants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going too far with your teacher, you realize that it is exactly what you want. When Kylo invites you over, you know that it is for one thing only - and you are surprised by just how willing you are for whatever he has planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: student/teacher relationship, reader is submissive, dildo, reader is bound, gagging, choking, etc, the usual fare you find in my sin bin fics.

                It is raining and you are wondering if you have lost your mind.

                Not because of the rain. Although you have gotten wet because you misjudged the distance from the car to the lobby. Now, you are making a puddle in the hallway outside of Kylo’s apartment. Your hand is in the air, hovering just over the door. You can still turn around and leave. Snap yourself out of whatever insanity has overcome you.

                The images of your last encounter flash across your brain. It felt like a dream. Surely, it had to be. How could something like that have happened with your teacher? It was wrong, all of it. The fact that he had done that to you. The fact that you had allowed it.

                The fact that you were standing outside his door right now because he had finally called.

                It had been over a week since your encounter with Kylo in his office – since you had become his. You had gone to his class last night. But he barely looked at you. There had been no special treatment given to you in class; no secret look shared. Nothing to indict that he had taken you over, made your mind buzz with the thought of him, keep you up late at night because all you could think about was the way he had looked and sounded as the two of you had done the things that you did.

                He had given the class an essay to write. What good was fooling around with the teacher if you still had to write an essay? Pfft.

                But Kylo had called you an hour ago. His deep voice had wiggled its way up your spine as he told you to come over. The thought of saying no didn’t even pop into your head. You were Kylo’s completely even though the thought was terrifying. Your teacher was certainly more experienced than you were. He was distant, dark, and his eyes seemed to promise you a world that you weren’t sure that you were ready for.

                But you are here because you want him. And it is that thought that results in you knocking on Kylo’s door.

                The door doesn’t open. You are shivering now although you aren’t sure if it is because your clothes are wet and you are cold or because you are nervous. After a minute of fiddling with your jacket sleeves, you decide just to leave. Feeling exposed, you turn around and hope that you can just pretend that you were never here.

                But then the door opens and you hear, “Did you come by just to leave a puddle in the hallway and then leave?”

                You stop and turn around. Kylo is looking at you, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Once again, it strikes you about just how tall and imposing he is; like the storybook prince you always compared him to in your head. Only now he is standing in front of you with those dark eyes and darker hair and you can your heart start to beat rapidly.

                “Yeah, I thought the carpet could do with a good cleaning…” You attempt to joke and then clear your throat, playing with a ring on your finger, twirling it around.

                Kylo goes, “Come in.” and turns around, leaving you in the hallway.

                You take a small breath and trail after him; hoping you don’t blabber like a fool and make an ass out of yourself. Kylo’s apartment reminds you of his office – it is minimalist and everything is put in its proper place. You stand on the outskirts of his living room as he turns to look at you. You can hear the rain against the window and your own thudding heart.

                “You’re shivering. Are you cold?”

                You don’t want to tell him that you are shivering due to nerves so you merely nod. He takes a step towards you, closing the gap. This close, you can smell his aftershave and feel the heat off his body. His black t-shirt fits him snugly and you can make out his toned chest and buff arms. Why is he a teacher? He’s too hot to be a professor.

                Kylo’s slender fingers go under your chin, tilting your face to look up at him. His eyelashes are long, soft black marks against his pale skin as he studies you. This goes on for a few seconds although it feels like hours. How long have you studied him during lectures? The way he moved, the way his hair would soak up the light and how the shadows played across his face. And now…

                “We’re going to do something else today.” He says matter of fact.

                “Is this in lieu of the written? You know, the essay you assigned…” Your voice catches at the end of your joke.

                Something flickers across Kylo’s face and his lips twist for a split second. To your surprise, you realize that he is fighting off a response to your joke. Feeling pleased with yourself, your nerves settle a little. That was a real human emotion from your professor. Like the tender moment from the first encounter, you know that those small emotions being exposed are going to be what you secretly crave the most.

                Instead, Kylo’s fingers trail across your cheek and then through your hair, making your scalp tingle, “Yes. In lieu of the written. But you’re going to have to trust me. Do you think you can do that?”

                “Yes.” You whisper, without hesitation.

                “Good.” He studies you for another few seconds before going, “You still want this?”

                “Yes,” You practically blurt out before catching yourself, “I w-want it. Whatever you want to do to me. No matter…how rough. I want it. I do.”

                He cups your cheek with his hand, grazing your skin softly with his thumb as he whispers, “Why don’t you undress for me then?”

                Kylo moves away from you and sits down on the couch, motioning for you to get in front of him. You go to where he pointed and shrug your jacket off. Your heart is fluttering like a trapped bird but you don’t pay it any attention. You hadn’t been lying when you had told him this is what you wanted. You know that going down this rabbit hole is going to include doing things you haven’t even considered before.

                It makes you wet. It makes you anxious for him – your teacher.

                Kylo watches you undress, watches as the wet clothes fall to the floor. Your bra is sticking to you, clinging to your skin as you peel it off. You haven’t done with before, never stripped in front of a man like this, but you like the way his eyes drink you in; admire the way Kylo leans forward and brings his fingertips together as he studies you.

                Once you are completely naked, he orders, “To your knees.”

                You obey, sinking to your knees, feeling the carpet underneath you as you stare at your teacher. The room is silent save for the steady pouring of the rain. The lamp on the side table bathes the room in soft light, leaving half of Kylo’s face in shadow.

                “Crawl to me.” His voice is soft yet stern at the same time; an order that will take no rebuke.

                Your hands press into the carpet as you crawl towards your teacher, crossing the living room slowly. Kylo is unzipping his pants, pulling his dick out of his boxers, waiting for you to get to him. Your skin feels flushed and already you do not feel like yourself. You feel intoxicated by his presence; by the knowledge that you are going to do another very wrong, very dirty thing.

                When you get to him, he is jerking himself off slowly with one hand while his other hand runs through your hair, pulling your mouth towards his cock. You open your mouth, taking the head of his warm dick in between your lips and rolling your tongue across the tip. Your experience with blowjobs is limited; your experience with a dick as thick and large as your teacher’s even more. But you are determined to be the best student ever with these lessons.

                Kylo is playing with a lock of your hair idly as you take more of him in your mouth. He apparently isn’t going to fuck your throat this time around (a little to your disappointment, you admit it.) so you take your time. Spitting on his cock and jerking him off slowly, you risk a glance up at your teacher. He looks like he does during lectures as if he isn’t getting a blowjob from one of his students. You like that he doesn’t show his emotions easily; it makes you want to work for it.

                Taking him back in your mouth, your lips dragging down his girth, you take as much of him as you can. Your lips stretch around his cock and you can hear his breath catch. It is such a minor thing but it is a sign of his arousal – what you are doing to him and it makes you anxious to keep going.

                “Look at me with my cock in your mouth.” He orders you quietly.

                Your eyes flick upwards as some spit dribbles out from around your lips, sliding down his cock and making a mess of him. His hand is playing with your hair, gently twirling it around his fingers as you look at him.

                “This isn’t what you want, is it? You want something else,” His voice creeps down your spine, makes your pussy wet with anticipation, “You want something…more.”

                Kylo’s cock slips out from your mouth with a soft pop. Sticky strands of precum hang off your lips as you catch your breath and nod.

                “Tell me what you really want.” His lilting voice goes and you feel your will crumble.

                “I want – I want it like before. Rough….rougher. Sir.” You say nervously.

                “Of course you do. Because you’re a silly, little slut with her head in the clouds, aren’t you? You know everything you want me to do to you and you’re going to let me do whatever I want.” He whispers as you nod in agreement, desperately wanting him to touch you, “Never paying attention in class. Always sitting there with your laptop open…not doing a thing besides thinking about getting fucked.”

                “It’s true – I…I want it. Please.”

                “Come up here and sit on my cock then, whore, so we can do this right.”

                He doesn’t have to tell you twice. Quickly, you scramble on top of him, anxious to finally feel his thick meat stretching you out. Positioning yourself over his cock, you sink down onto him. Letting out a small gasp as his cock enters you, Kylo holds you steady and watches as your pussy stretches around him. You are so wet that it hardly takes any time at all to get him inside of you and it is with a small sigh of relief that you take the last inch of him. Kylo, still fully clothed, is breathing harder now. Holding you steady, he reaches over and grabs something you hadn’t even noticed before – a belt. Next to it is a dildo. Clearly, he has something planned…and you are ready for it.

                Your teacher reaches around you and wraps the belt around your wrists tightly behind your back. Bound by the belt, and deep on his cock, you are stuck in place. Then he grabs the dildo and looks at you.

                “You’re going to open your mouth. I’m going to watch you gag on this while you fuck me, understand?”

                You don’t even reply. You just open your mouth like the good slut that he wants. You can see that he likes this; he likes that you don’t even question what he is presenting. Your cunt is soaking wet around his dick buried inside you and your wrists are bound securely behind you. Kylo takes the dildo and puts one hand on the back of your head, guiding you towards it.

                The dildo is a clear purple and he holds it in front of you, “Spit on it.” He commands.

                You do, spitting on it and watching as it runs down the length of it. The rain has picked up and there is thunder in the distance. For a split second, the lamp flickers like the power might go out but it stays on. Kylo starts to insert the dildo into your waiting mouth, inch by inch. You squirm, trying to get used to it as it enters you. Each time you wiggle, it forces his cock deeper inside you. You felt like a ragdoll, pinned between his dick and the dildo, and your cunt is so wet from the entire thing that you are amazed you haven’t cum yet.

                “More, whore. Let me see you stretch out that pretty little mouth around this thing.” Kylo’s voice is gruff as he naturally falls into his commanding position.

                Your hips buck as you try to take more of the dildo. There is a soft sucking noise as your pussy takes his cock again. Your eyes are watering, tears running down your cheeks as the length of the dildo is finally in your mouth. He holds it in place and watches you. He watches as you gag around the toy, watches as the drool bubbles at your mouth and falls across your tits, watches as you squirm and wiggle to keep up with what he wants.

                Your head feels delightfully empty. You aren’t focusing on anything besides your teacher’s cock in your cunt and the dildo hitting the back of your throat. You cough around it, moving again so that your pussy bounces on his meat. Kylo lets out a soft groan, still holding the dildo against your mouth so you cannot move. All you can do is take what he is giving to you. Your wrists are pinned behind you as you wiggle on his cock, and your head rolls back, choking on the dildo. It feels amazing; a mix of pleasure and pain you didn’t know could even exist.

                The power flickers again and goes out completely. The lamp turns off. The only source of light now is the moonlight broken by streaks of rain on the window pane. You hardly notice. You are bucking your hips, riding Kylo’s big dick, grinding your cunny against it as you let yourself spit up around the dildo and down across your tits.

                “God, you are a little slut. What a good little slut. Do you know what I do to good whores?” Your teacher says as he watches you buck and ride his cock like a fucked out ragdoll.

                You make a noise in the back of your throat which causes you to gag around the toy shoved in your mouth.

                “I make them cum.” He replies and pulls the toy out of your mouth.

                You let out a gasp for air. Your lips feel swollen from sucking his cock and taking the toy. You look at your teacher, knowing you must look like a cheap whore, bounded and fucked, your wet pussy wrapped around his dick.

                Kylo takes in the sight of you, “You’re beautiful, whore.” He goes gruffly and then he yanks your face down towards his and he is kissing you.

                The kiss is sloppy and messy because at the same time he begins to thrust inside of you. His tongue is in your mouth, his hands are holding you in place as he brings you up and down against his cock. Your cunt is so wet that you can hear the sucking noises it makes as it swallow up his thick dick. You are moaning, making noise into Kylo’s mouth as he kisses you. You are so close to cumming – built up from what he had done to you and now the intense fucking he is giving.

                The kiss breaks but your foreheads are pressed together as he holds onto your hips. It is like you are just a toy to be fucked, a toy that your teacher is sliding up and down on his cock so that he may cum too. You love the feeling of it; love the feeling that you are his toy, here to make him cum.

                You are shivering. Lightning fills the room briefly as your pussy tightens around his cock. You are going to cum. You cannot hold it back any longer –

                “Take it, slut, take my load in your sweet cunt.” Kylo groans at the same time, ramming his cock deep inside you and then going still as he cums.

                Together, you climax. You are grinding your pussy against your teacher’s cock, milking it as he empties inside of you. You can feel his load shooting in you, can feel his cock twitch inside you as his balls empty as he lets out a moan of pleasure. You rock against him for another minute or so, riding your own climax out before slowly coming down from what you just experienced.

                Kylo is breathless, reaching around and untying the belt. Before you can stop yourself, you collapse against him. Your limbs are heavy. The power flickers back on, causing the lamp to flood the room with light. You can hear how quickly your teacher’s heart is beating as you lay against him and listen to the storm.

                He is trailing his fingers up your back slowly. You wonder if he is going to ask you to leave now. Your lips are tingling from where he kissed you.

                But Kylo doesn’t ask you to leave. Instead, he places a kiss on the top of your head.

                “You can’t drive in the rain.” He announces even though it is just a thunderstorm and you have driven in the rain a thousand times, “Besides, your clothes are still wet.”

                You mumble something, unable to form actual words as his fingers trail up and down your back.

                “You’ll shower with me.”

                “In a thunderstorm?” You manage to go woozily.

                “Are you afraid?” He says and you realize with a start that he is teasing you.

                “I’m not afraid of anything.” You go and lean back so that you can look up at him.

                He has that look on his face again; the one that you cannot read. But whatever it means, it makes you feel safe with him in a way you cannot explain.

                “Good,” Kylo whispers, “You don’t have to be with me.”

                And then he is kissing you again…this time with the promise that there is more to still unfold.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An after lecture meeting goes about the way you would expect in this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: student/teacher relationship, semi-public sex, reader is submissive, choking, slapping, dirty talk, etc.

               

                The teacher was late and people were starting to whisper. You glanced at the clock, wondering how in the world a teacher could be late on the first day of class. Maybe class would be cancelled. You’d be okay with that. It was only the first week into the semester but you were already regretting your schedule. A morning class and an evening class on the same day? You had lost it.

                “I heard if the teacher doesn’t show up in twenty minutes we can legally leave.” Someone whispered behind you.

                Restraining yourself from rolling your eyes, the door suddenly opened. Everyone went quiet as the professor walked inside. You sat up straighter as your eyes widened at the sight of the man. There was something about him that brought silence around the students. He was incredibly tall with black hair and an expression on his face that made it clear no one was to bring anything up about the fact he was late.

                You could only stare, taking in the sight of this man. _He looks like a dark prince,_ you think as he turned to look at the class. There was something about his posture that felt almost regal; the way his fingers were long and slender as he put his bag on the desk; the curve of his well-muscled back –

                His eyes fell on yours like he could read what you were thinking. The glance only lasted a few seconds. Something flickered across his eyes; something unreadable, only lasting for a couple of seconds. Whatever it was, you think you imagined it. But you can feel yourself leaning forward slightly, attuned to this man who was your teacher – someone that you shouldn’t feel this way about.

*

                You are itching for class to end. The itch has wiggled under your skin, making each nerve feel as though it is vibrating. Someone glances your way, annoyed by the way you are drumming your foot against the floor. You smile weakly in apology and stop tapping, forcing yourself to look at Kylo.

                In the two weeks since the experience at his apartment, it feels as though your world has been thrown completely off kilter. Once your distant professor, now he was your teacher in things that you didn’t even consider you might like. Juggling your classes and seeing him had been an effort – it was difficult not to lose your head completely and want to see him.

                But even if you wanted to, Kylo wouldn’t let you. He was adamant you didn’t fall behind because of your blossoming relationship. If studying meant you got to go over to his place, then you’d study. You’d study until your brain fell out.

                He is speaking now, coming near the end of the lecture. When you had come into class, he had told you he had to talk to you afterwards. You knew what that meant by now. It meant going to his office and him having his way with you. In the times apart from him, you liked looking at the bruises along your skin; marks made in the heat of the passion where you would beg for him to do things to you that you shouldn’t like – slaps against your body, hands around your neck, dirty things that made your head go light and your pussy tighten around his cock as you came against him.

                Mercifully, Kylo ends the lecture. Today, he is wearing a white button up shirt and dress pants. He will look better out of them, you think, hoping the students leave quickly and none hang around to ask questions. He casts a bored look around the departing class. His gaze falls on you briefly; his face impassive as if he doesn’t know you at all. You like that it is a secret. You like that it is something to protect and hold close to your heart – that your teacher does these things to you.

                You linger, pretending to gather your things as the last of the students file out. The evening lecture means everyone is anxious to get home. It also means the building empties out. You walk towards his desk, feeling your heart pounding in your chest.

                Kylo is flicking through some papers but he glances up at you and goes, “You weren’t paying attention today.” His deep voice is monotone, expressing no interest or affection towards you.

                “I tried.”

                “Did you?” He straightens up now, studying you closely, “I don’t think you did. Come here.” He motions for you to lean across the desk which you do so instantly, “Are you this distracted in your other classes?”

                His index finger is trailing across your lips. The touch is slight; you can barely feel it. Even so, your body hums with a sudden energy, perfectly attune with Kylo’s.

                “No.” You whisper.

                “So, it’s just my class that you show this blatant disrespect.” His voice is low and hoarse.

                “I don’t mean to. It’s just that…I can’t help it.”

                His hand is cupping your cheek. His thumb grazes against your skin. You wish that he would kiss you. In two weeks, you feel like you have gotten to know him sexually better than anyone else you have before. The tender moments, interspersed with the rough sex, feels like a drug.

                “Always with your head in the clouds.” He mumbles and then clears his throat a little, “Come over here.”

                You come around the desk and he is kissing you. He has never kissed you in the classroom before and you are jittery, afraid someone will come in. But if Kylo is concerned, he doesn’t show it. He tugs on your bottom lip with his teeth and shoves you back against the desk.

                “Here?” You say in surprise.

                “Yes, here. You want to daydream in my class then you can stare at this desk knowing that I have fucked you on it.” His voice is low as he brings his hand around your neck.

                You are already wet but you can feel your heart skip a beat as his hand wraps around your neck, forcing your head back slightly. Your hands are holding onto the desk. You have worn a dress today – in fact, any lecture of his you have worn a dress or a skirt since the encounter in his office.

                His grip tightens on your neck and your lips part in a small gasp for breath. Kylo brings his lips down against yours. His tongue is in your mouth as your body arches to press against his, needing him to fuck you – needing to be his whore.

                Kylo releases the grip on your neck. His fingers are going into your mouth now while his other hand holds your head in place.

                “Like it’s my cock.” He orders.

                You swirl your tongue around his fingers, watching as your lipstick smears against his skin. Kylo doesn’t care. You think he secretly likes seeing your lipstick rubbed off on him whether it be his cock or his fingers. You’ve started wearing different shades because of it. Today it is a pale pink, leaving blurred marks like faded paint across his fingers.

                His fingers go deeper and you gag around them. The sound feels extra loud in your ears since this is taking place in his classroom. Kylo watches you intensely as you gag and slurp on his fingers. A thin strand of drool pools at the bottom of your lips. You know he likes that – you know he likes it messy.

                Kylo pulls his fingers out of your mouth. You are soaking wet, feeling your underwear clinging to your pussy lips.

                “Please, fuck me,” You go, “Please.”

                He brings his hand across your cheek, smacking you. Your cheek stings but you roll your head back and smile. He won’t admit it but he likes when you get sassy with him; likes when you won’t just simply obey.

                “Is that all you have, teacher?” You say.

                Kylo’s fingers are in your hair as he slaps you again. The touch makes your head go light as you smile deviously up at him. You can feel his cock straining against his pants. You know he needs to fuck you as much as you need to be fucked.

                He pushes you back across the desk. Things spill off it but neither of you care. Bunching your dress up around your waist, he is taking off his belt, dropping it to the floor and pulling his hard cock out of his pants. Wiggling out of your underwear, you watch as he comes over and pulls you to the edge of the desk.

                “Legs around me, slut.” He orders and you curl your legs around his waist.

                By now he knows that you are going to be soaking wet. He doesn’t have to check. His thick meat enters your warm hole, pushing inside of you as you let out a sigh of relief – finally, your teacher’s cock is inside of you. He fills you up, making you feel stuffed as he starts to thrust inside of you.

                The sound of skin on skin, of your whimpers and Kylo’s grunts, fill the air of the classroom as he pounds into your cunt. You bite your bottom lip, enjoying the look of focus on his face as he fucks you, liking that it is your pussy that makes your teacher feel this good.

                “Tell me you want it.” His voice is gruff as his cock plows into you.

                “Please – please, I want it. I want you to punish me.” You plead, your voice not even sounding like it belongs to you.

                Kylo slaps you again. The pain mixed with pleasure causes you to rock your hips against his cock. Trying to match his thrusts, to get him deeper inside you as his hands wrap around your throat.

                “Like this?” He asks, some of his hair falling in front of his face as he keeps up his pace.

                You nod and his grip tightens. You go slack, allowing yourself to take delight in feeling like a ragdoll. Here you are, taking your teacher’s cock on his desk as he chokes you. Your head is so light that there isn’t a thought in it besides chasing your own climax.

                “God, you are an unbelievable fucking slut,” Kylo goes as he fucks you, “Such a fucking little whore.”

                Your hips are bucking against his as you take his cock. Your head rolls back and your eyes close. This feeling is so fantastic – Kylo knowing just what to say to push you over the edge, his grip on your throat something you never thought that you would like before –

                He releases your neck, allowing you to gasp for air before he smacks you across the face again. You moan, biting your bottom lip and looking up at him.

                “You like that, don’t you?” Your teacher curls his body around yours, making you feel small and safe, “Are you going to cum?”

                You nod, unable to speak for fear of making too much noise. A whimper escapes your mouth as Kylo’s cock slams into you. You wrap your arms around his neck, holding onto him as you shiver. Your climax is so close –

                In a ragged voice, Kylo says, “I’m going to cum in you just the way you like. You want that?”

                “P-please!” Your fingers dig into his back, your skin sticking to you from a thin layer of sweat as your pussy tightens around your teacher’s thick cock.

                It is too much. Arching your back, you start to cum. Kylo climaxes at the same time. You can feel his cock twitch, feel his cum fill you up. Your pussy milks his dick as you cum. Together, you climax, clinging to each other as you ride out your orgasms.

                After a few minutes, Kylo, who had his face buried in your neck to keep silent, moves slightly so that his forehead is pressing against yours.

                “You alright?” He asks, letting out a small gasp for breath and when you nod breathless, he goes, “Did I hurt you?”

                You shake your head, “No. I can take it.”

                He lets out a small laugh, a rare noise from him that you treasure, and goes, “Of course you can.”

                He gently untangles himself from you. After a few minutes getting yourselves back into presentable order, you are outside the building in the parking lot. Kylo is trying to get the lipstick off his fingers.

                “That stuff really stays on, doesn’t it?” His voice is annoyed and you try not to laugh.

                “It better for twenty dollars.” You grumble.

                He shakes his head at this and gives up on the lipstick, glancing around to see if anyone is nearby. When the coat is apparently clear, he leans forward and gives you a small kiss on the top of your head. You try not to let the butterflies over take your stomach.

                “Do you want me to walk you to your car?”

                “Nah, I got it. Thanks though.” You reply, smiling a little.

                Kylo looks as if he wants to say more. But whatever it is, it only shows on his face for a moment. He takes a step away from you.

                “I’ll talk to you soon.” He says instead.

                You watch him leave, all long limbed and gorgeous with his black hair messy from the sex you just had, and that regal posture you like so much.

                “Talk to you soon.” You whisper.

                In the car, you check yourself in your rearview mirror. You are secretly pleased with how well your lipstick stayed on during that bout.

                “Worth the twenty dollars.” You quip and turn your car on, ready to head home for the night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying the night at your teacher’s house takes a predictable route when a storm wakes you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: student/teacher relationship, reader is submissive, slapping, choking, usual sin bin fare.

           

            You aren’t sure what wakes you up: the storm or the dream. In either case, you are now awake, blinking to wipe the sleep from your eyes as the bedroom comes into focus.

                For a split second, you had forgotten were you were. But you can feel Kylo’s heartbeat thrumming underneath your fingertips along with hearing his steady breathing. You are curled up against him with your head on his chest. Ah, that’s right.

The memory of the evening comes back to you: coming over after his lecture wrapped up, leaving the living room in disarray as he took you against the wall, pinned between your teacher’s body and the wall, taking his cock until he finished and got you off afterwards with an orgasm that left your limbs trying to regain functionality for what felt like an hour.

Originally, you had no plans to stay the night. It wasn’t that you hadn’t before. You were going on two months with Kylo in…whatever this was…and you had stayed the night before. But normally it was made clear beforehand that it was going to occur. Tonight it had just happened without either one of you bringing it up.

There is a clap of thunder that causes you to stir, rubbing your eyes and propping yourself up a little to look out the window. Through the half open blinds you can see the rain coming down in heavy sheets. Kylo shifts a little, stirring a little. You glance down at him. The moonlight is cracked in pieces from the streaks of rain on the window and the blinds, casting shadows across his face. His eyelashes are long and pale against his cheeks, his black hair sprawled out across the pillow and his jawline traced with stubble.

                You try not to focus on what has been brewing inside you the past week; how being around him has shifted from sex into you wanting just to hear him talk about things or stroke your hair curled up while watching TV. Kylo has given you no indication that he feels any way about you other than sexually and you want to avoid messing things up – even if your own feelings are betraying you and making you feel deeper towards your teacher.

                Another boom of thunder. This time, Kylo’s eyes flutter open. He focuses on you, still propped up and watching the rain fall and his hand curls around your waist.

                “What is it?” He mumbles sleepily, his voice deep and dream filled.

                “Storm woke me up.”

                “Come here.”

                He brings you against his chest as his arms wrap around you. His fingers trail along your back, breaking your skin out in goosebumps from his soft touch. Kylo is warm, completely naked so that your skin can touch, as he lazily draws a circle on your back.

                “I don’t think I’m going to fall back asleep.” You admit, “I’ll read in the living room so you can though.”

                “Don’t be ridiculous. I can get you to sleep.”

                By now you know your teacher well enough to understand what that will entail. Even though he has done nothing to you yet, you can feel every nerve in your body stir at the promise of his touch.

                “How will you do that?” You ask, feigning innocence.

                You cannot see his face but you can practically see his smirk in his reply, “Are you trying to pretend that you won’t know where this will lead?”

                “Maybe.” You admit.

                Kylo shifts so that you are laying against the pillows as he turns onto his side and props himself up with one hand. With the other, he drags his index finger down across the sheet, tugging it off you. Your breasts are exposed first, your nipples hard from the cold air and your arousal blooming in your chest, as he drags the sheet down lower.

                Your teacher leans forward, biting one of your nipples and tugging on it with his teeth. A sigh escapes from your mouth as Kylo’s hand finally removes the sheet fully. You open your legs instinctively, already wet for him, waiting for him to touch you.

                He bites the skin around your nipple, hard enough to leave a bruise later on your breast – a bruise you will trail around with your fingers later when you miss him. Kylo’s middle finger runs down your slit, probing your wet lips.

                “Never takes long for you does it, whore?” He asks as he drags his finger slowly along your folds.

                “N-no.” You breathe as another loud clap of thunder booms overhead.

                You cannot see Kylo’s face from this angle. It is cast in shadow from the moonlight peeking through the rain and the blinds. The only thing you can do is feel his finger probe your wet pussy, slipping in past your wet lips and dipping into your hole.

                “So wet so quickly. That’s why you’re my best student.” His finger is inside your cunt now, moving lazily back and forth inside of you, “Such a responsive little whore.” He remarks as you arch your back a little.

                You know that is he watching you, watching the way you try to urge him to do more with your hips moving against his finger. He curls his finger upwards inside of your pussy and starts to finger fuck you harder.

                “But this isn’t enough, is it?” Kylo goes on, still teasing you, “I know what you really need to get off, whore.”

                You whimper, nodding and telling him yes, yes, please. You can hear him chuckle and then his other hand is wrapping around your neck as he brings his body over yours. He curls around you, fucking you so hard with his finger that you can hear the wet noises of your pussy as your hole sucks on his finger, wanting more but knowing you won’t get it until Kylo gives it to you.

                Kylo squeezes your neck, “This filthy whore likes to be choked to cum, doesn’t she? She likes being pulled to the brink, not being able to breath, twitching and cumming on my fingers like a cheap fucking slut.”

                You try to nod but it is pointless. You let out a small rasp for air as his finger probes your g-spot, teasing you as your head goes light. He is right, of course. Being choked is your favourite thing; something you didn’t expect to love so much until he did it to you. You can feel yourself on the brink of orgasm – so close – your head deliciously light –

                Kylo releases his grip, allowing you to breath. At the same time, he yanks his finger out of your cunt and brings it your lips. Your clit is swollen, pussy soaked with desire.

                “Open.” He orders.

                His finger, tasting like you, is shoved into your mouth. You gag around his finger as he wiggles it down your throat. You can feel his cock pressing against your cunt, wishing he would put it inside of you, wishing he was fucking you – tears spring to your eyes as your head is pushed back into the pillow from the force of his finger. You gasp around it –

                Kylo removes his finger and you catch your breath. The rain is coming down even harder, a loud beat against the window and roof. He is gripping his cock, running the tip of his meat along your wet pussy lips. He has avoided your clit completely.

                “Your cunt is too small for my cock.” Kylo goes as he stares down at his thick girth pressed against your pussy lips, “You never seem to have trouble taking it though, do you whore?”

                But instead of entering you, he moves away and lays down next to you. Dazed, you look at him.

                “On my cock. I want to watch you ride me.” He commands.

                Forcing your limbs to regain feeling from the finger fucking, you climb on top of your teacher. He is holding his cock upright so it is easier for you to straddle. But Kylo is right – even as your pussy stretches around his girth, it goes in without fuss. You are too wet to feel any hesitant from your body.

                “Come on, you fucking whore,” He orders gruffly, “Show me how much you want to cum.”

                You start riding his cock, bouncing on his thick meat. Your pussy milks his cock, trying hard to take him from this angle as he goes deep inside you. Anytime you slow down, Kylo reaches out and brings his hands hard against your tits, smacking them painfully. The hits only make you more turned on, more anxious to fuck him and cum.

                “You call that fucking? I know you can do better than that, slut. Let me see you work my cock. Let me see!” He smacks your tits again, hard across your nipples, causing you to gasp and pick up your pace.

                Your skin is smacking loudly against his, your tits bouncing and red from each smack your teacher delivers. The rain and wind have picked up outside as you fuck him the best that you can. Your breathing is ragged and your eyes are closed as you ride him. His cock feels so good – but it isn’t enough and he knows it. He knows that you cannot cum like this. If Kylo’s plan is to work you out long enough so that you fall asleep as soon as you climax, you have a feeling it is going to work.

                “M-more.” The plea falls from your lips.

                Kylo’s hand briskly comes across your face, slapping you so hard that you feel dizzy. You are grinding your pussy against his dick, trying to get where you need to go – he slaps you again and you moan – but it isn’t enough –

                “Please, I can’t – I won’t be able to – this way…” You gasp.

                “What is that, slut? Can’t cum this way? Can’t finish while you ride my cock and get smacked like a cheap fucking whore?” Kylo’s voice is gruff and taunt; you know he wants to cum too.

                You shake your head and suddenly you are yanked down. Flat against his body, with your face buried in his neck, you feel Kylo’s hands grip your ass, digging in painfully.

                “Stop moving.” He orders and you go still, letting out a whimper, “Fine, my beautiful little whore. I’ll make you cum.”

                You want to tell him that you cannot finish like this – you cannot orgasm without him touching your clit. But you don’t think Kylo will listen and you don’t think you can even form the words.

                Kylo brings his cock completely out of your swollen and soaking wet pussy – and then slams it into you. You moan into his neck, clinging to him as he begins to jack rabbit in and out of your cunt. He is going so hard and so fast that you couldn’t move even if you wanted to. You take his cock, your pleasure mounting as your teacher slams into you. You can feel his balls smacking against your skin, can feel his cock hitting your g-spot and can hear his grunts in your ear mixed with the thunder from the storm.

                To your amazement, it is too much. He is fucking you so hard that you can feel your climax building. Your head is light; there isn’t a thought in your brain right now expect finally cumming.

                “See, whore?” Kylo growls in your ear, “I can make you cum. Any way I want – I can make you cum. Are you going to take my load like a good girl?”

                You can’t reply; your pussy is tightening around his thick meat inside you. His cock is slick with your wetness as he pounds you. You bite his shoulder, trying not to lose your mind as he brings you to the edge.

                “You fucking whore. Don’t even need your clit touched to cum anymore. Slut.” He hisses in your ear and it is too much.

                You are cumming, moaning Kylo’s name like a prayer as your pussy tightens around his twitching cock. Kylo shoves his length inside you and goes still, climaxing as well. His load spills inside of you, his cum filling up your cunt and leaking out when it becomes too full as you rock your hips. The orgasm is intense, a warm feeling all over body as you cum. You like how your teacher sounds when he cums – his voice is raw, his moans hoarse and sexy; a sound you don’t think you will ever get sick of.

                Afterwards, you lay there, limp and enjoying the feeling of being fucked out. You can hear his heart beating rapidly. Kylo shifts so that you are laying next to him now. He is looking down at you, his finger trailing your cheek. You cannot see his eyes because of the light. He leans down and kisses you.

                You have kissed him often, countless times since you started fucking him, but this kiss is different. It is slower, starting off with just the lips before ending with his tongue gently in your mouth, pressing against yours as his fingers curl around your hair.

                When it breaks, you can feel your eyes already starting to close. Kylo says something but you don’t catch it. You are too tired and sleep is hurrying towards you. There is a slight touch – Kylo’s lips against your forehead.

                And then you are drifting off to sleep. Not even the storm can stop sleep now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a surprise break-up, you find yourself trying to move on from your relationship with your teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: student/teacher relationship, public sex, getting caught, slapping, choking
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this fic/left kudos/left a comment. I appreciate all of it and I am so glad people enjoyed this fic. <3

 

                The end of the semester was when everything went to hell.

                In hindsight, you should have expected it. It wasn’t as if Kylo had discussed taking the relationship to the next level or even solidifying what was going on between the two of you in the first place. Even so, when he began to grow distant, you struggled to understand if it was something on your end; something you could fix so that he wouldn’t leave. You knew that was where it was leading, as if the semester ending meant your time with him would finish too.

                You had been actively working to get over the break-up, for lack of a better word, for three months now. The fall semester had recently begun and you were determined to put your affair with your teacher behind you. Kylo had made it clear that it was over between the two of you; that what you had with him was purely sexual. He had delivered the speech in a monotone voice as if he was informing you about the weather.

                You hadn’t seen him since, ducking and dodging his area of campus until summer began and then dwelling on the memory of him when you should have been relaxing.

                For once, Kylo isn’t on your mind as you leave class. You are thinking about your friend’s party tonight and if you really want to go or not. Parties aren’t really your thing but she had practically begged you to attend, wanting moral support as she chased a guy she was fond of.

                Someone calls your name, bringing you to a stop before you can get to the front doors of the building. Glancing over your shoulder, you see one of the boys from your lecture. You try to recall his name but can’t remember. Hopefully, you can just get through the conversation without needing it.

                The boy waves at you, “Heading off so soon?”

                Perplexed at the fact he is speaking to you, you reply, “Yeah. I have to be somewhere tonight.”

                “Oh, are you going to the party?” When you nod, the boy goes, “Yeah, me too. I’ll see you there then. Maybe we can dance?” He is backing away from you now, heading towards the exit as a blush spreads across his face, “See you later.”

                You watch him go, confused. Was he interested in you? Great, now the entire night you are going to be dodging him. You are starting to plan possible escape methods as you tilt your head slightly to the side – and freeze.

                Hovering in the hallway, which still has a few students milling about, is Kylo. Your heart constricts at the sight of him, memories washing over you at the way he used to touch you and how he made you feel. In the months that you haven’t seen him, Kylo’s hair is a bit longer but otherwise he is unchanged. Wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants, still broad shouldered, tall and regal looking, he is speaking to a student but glancing at you. You can tell by his face that he has heard the boy talking to you. There is a strange expression crossing his features that erases once he notices you are looking at him.

                You ache; ache because you were silly and naïve enough to fall for your teacher, ache because you aren’t over him and aren’t sure when you will be. But you force yourself to turn around, refusing to acknowledge him. What you do with your life no longer matters to him. He isn’t a part of it anymore.

*

                Growing up, college parties in movies had always appeared to be the most amazing events of your life.

                In reality, you were ready to go home an hour ago.

                Your friend’s parents are out of town and the house looks like a bomb has gone off. There is something sticky you keep stepping in on the floor in the kitchen and left over pizza has seemingly ended up in every room, like it is spreading. The music has been hijacked by someone and instead of your friend’s (good) taste in music, you were listening to something that sounded like someone had a mic down their throat and kept screaming.

                But your friend doesn’t care. She is on the couch in the living room with her tongue in the mouth of the guy that she likes. That meant your work is finished. You can finally leave. You are weaving your way through a small crowd in the kitchen and into the hallway near the living room when a sound of surprised voices brings you to a halt.

                You see him instantly because he towers over everyone else in the room. You blink quickly as if the sudden appearance of Kylo at this shitty party will fade and reveal itself to be some weird trick of the light. But no, Kylo is _here_. In his clothes from earlier, he looks around the living room. Students who recognize who is look alarmed; some are slinking out behind him as if they are afraid he will get them in trouble.

                But Kylo isn’t here for them. Somehow, you know that he is here for you. He has come to this place to find you – and every nerve in your body begins to hum as if they are waking up after a long slumber. Across the room, his eyes fall on you; reminiscent of the moment you two locked eyes back in the classroom for the first time. Your chest tightens as he pushes past someone asking him a question and comes towards you.

                Kylo looms over you. There is a wariness around his eyes; something you have never seen before. For the first time, you notice the dark circles there. People are staring. You wonder if you are dreaming.

                “I need to talk to you.” He says quietly in that low baritone voice of his that you have missed terribly.

                “What? Here?” You reply, dazed.

                “Yes.” His tone is urgent like a clock is ticking down behind him.

                “There isn’t anywhere to t-talk,” You lower your voice, knowing everyone is gawking, “Everyone is making out in the bedrooms, I think.”

                “Outside then.” When Kylo notices you hesitate, he drops his voice even farther and goes, “Please.”

                You haven’t ever heard that word leave his lips before and it crushes your resolve. Mutely, you nod. Aware that everyone is watching, you follow Kylo out of the house. The air is chilly, biting at your skin as you both go around the corner of the house and stop in the shadows. The music is muffled. No one else is around. You lean against the wall, trying to pretend that you aren’t affected by him; by his sudden appearance in your life.

                “What is it?” You ask, hoping your tone sounds casual.

                Kylo looks uncomfortable. He tilts his face back slightly, letting out a small sigh before looking at you. Your heart skips a beat at how handsome he looks. It is all you can do not to reach out for him.

                “I made a mistake,” He says quietly, avoiding looking at you, “Before.”

                You frown, “What?”

                He looks as if he wants to be anywhere else but here. Kylo, for all his lectures and lesson plans, isn’t one for words and fancy speeches. You know this which is what makes this sudden appearance of his all the more nerve-wracking.

                “I thought if I didn’t see you anymore, I wouldn’t – it would go away. But today. I saw you with that boy. And it hasn’t gone away. It’s just gotten worse.” He is speaking quickly now, his words tumbling from his lips in a hurry.

                “I don’t understand.” You cross your arms, shivering from a sudden chill.

                Kylo’s brow furrows, “How do you not – do you not understand. I fucked up. With leaving you. Because I love you.”

                The words strike deep, slicing through the fog of the last three months and resonates through you. Images flash across your brain – the soft kisses, the tender moments, the lingering gazes that you thought you had imagined.

                “I left because this was new. To me. Feeling like this.” He looks as if he is visibly struggling now with framing his sentences, “But I want to be with you. If you’ll have me back.”

                Out of all the possibilities with Kylo, this isn’t one that had ever crossed your mind. You can only stare at him as you try to wrap your brain around his confession. He is staring at you with an expression new to you – vulnerable and open – and your heart melts as you lower your arms.

                “I love you too.”

                Kylo opens and closes his mouth, the relief evident on his face, but he doesn’t know how to form whatever he is thinking. You don’t care. Words can happen later. For right now, he can show you.

                “Kiss me, you idiot.” You say to him and in the next second, Kylo is pressing you against the wall and his lips are on yours.

                The kiss is messy, all tongue, as Kylo’s body is curved against yours. His lips are familiar and his body is warm – and fuck, you have missed him so much that you cannot stand it. The kiss breaks and he looks at you, trailing his fingers down your cheek.

                “Are you going to get all soft on me?” You whisper, teasing him.

                His eyes spark at your words and he glances over his shoulder, “We could get caught.”

                “When has that stopped us before?”

                He turns his attention back to you with those dark and fathomless eyes, “I’ve missed you.”

                “Show me.” You whisper, aching for your teacher to do those dirty and terrible things to you once more.

                Kylo lifts you up, allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist. Thank god you decided to wear a skirt. It bunches around your waist as he takes your arms and pins them above your head, holding you in place. You can feel his hard cock straining against the fabric of his dress pants.

                You are rocking your hips, grinding against him through your clothes. Your pussy is wet, soaked through so that your underwear is clinging to you. It has been so long since you have had him. He lowers his face to your neck and bites down on the skin there painfully. You let out a small gasp.

                In your ear, he goes, “I have to mark you again. Make you mine.”

                “Please,” You whisper, “Anything.”

                Again, another bite – more pain. But you welcome it; crave it and want more. Kylo releases his grip on your wrists and you can’t keep quiet anymore.

                “Just fuck me. Please.” You go urgently.

                Kylo’s hand grips your face, squeezing your cheeks together and forces you to look at him, “You want my cock, whore?”

                Finally hearing him talk this way again makes you weak and your head light. Looking at him, you nod your head.

                “Tell me. Be a good whore and tell me.”

                “I need…- I need your dick. Please. Please. Don’t make me wait any longer.” You beg, knowing that at any moment someone could come around the house and see the two of you.

                “I could get in trouble if we get caught. Is it worth it?” His grip on your face tightens and his fingers dig into your cheek, “Is your cunt worth it?”

                “Yes. Yes, please. Please. It’s worth it. I promise.”

                He lets go of your face and is unzipping his pants. Shoving your underwear to the side, and pulling his thick cock out, you can feel the head of it pressing against your wet folds. You are whimpering, needing it, craving it. When Kylo finally starts to enter you, your fingers curl against his back. Being pinned, it is impossible to move your hips so that he will pick up his pace. You are at his mercy.

                “Still a tight wet pussy,” Kylo growls as his cock goes deeper inside you, “I’ve missed my whore’s sweet cunt.”

                He starts thrusting in you now. The risk of being caught heightens the situation even more. He brings his hand across your face, slapping you and your pussy tightens around his girth. You have missed the rough sex, the name calling and the way his dick feels. He slaps you again – both of you are making too much noise – you are going to get caught and neither of you care.

                You can hear the wet noises of your pussy as it takes his meat, can hear the way Kylo’s breathing is picking up. He is ramming into your g-spot from the angle and the way your legs are curled around him. When he slaps you again, you grin at him, delighting in how terrible this all is; finally back on your teacher’s cock – and he loves you.

                “You gonna take my cum?” Kylo grunts in between thrusts, “Are you going to let me fill up your cunt?”

                Before you can answer, his hand grabs your throat and he is choking you hard. You shudder, feeling limp from the strength of his hand and being pinned between his thick cock and the wall. Too much noise. Way too much noise. You cannot breathe but you love it; love how it heightens every sensation for you.

                “Holy –” A voice cuts through the air.

                Kylo releases his hold on your neck and you both turn to see someone has wandered to the side of the house. It is the boy from before, you recall dimly, watching in horror and confusion at the sight of you fucking your teacher.

                But Kylo doesn’t stop. Both of you are too close to stop now. Instead, you fling your arms around Kylo’s neck, pulling him closer. The boy is frozen, staring and not saying a word as he watches you getting fucked by your old professor.

                “Someone knows now,” Kylo’s voice is taunt in your ear and he has his cheek pressed against your face, forcing you to stare at the boy, “They know you’re my whore. They know that this tight cunt belongs to me. Cum for me. Show him how you cum on my cock.”

                The words and being watched by the mystified figure from your class sends you over the edge. Your pussy clamps down around Kylo’s thick dick and you are climaxing. Kylo shudders, slamming into you as his load empties into your cunt. You can feel his sticky cum, can feel it filling up your pussy as you orgasm. The boy still hasn’t moved, wide-eyed, probably wondering what he has stumbled into and if he should report it.

                But you don’t care. You know Kylo doesn’t either. You enjoy the feeling of his warm load inside of you as you both come down from your climaxes.

                Kylo shifts, lowering you to the ground and adjusting your skirt so the boy doesn’t see anything.

                “Come home with me?” He whispers to you – and the answer is yes, of course it is yes, it will always be yes.

                He takes a hold of your hand and leads you away from the side of the building. On the way past the boy, Kylo stops and towers over him.

                “Are you going to tell anyone?” His voice is intimidating and you can see the boy – you still cannot remember his name – visibly gulp before shaking his head, “Good. Then we won’t have a problem.” Kylo says simply.

                You don’t care about getting caught. You don’t care about your classmate. You only care about Kylo, who loves you, who came after you and spoke on his feelings – and the fact that you are with him again.

                “We’ll come get your car tomorrow.” Kylo says as if he hasn’t just fucked your brains out against the side of the house.

                “Alright.” You reply happily, your body buzzing.

                The boy has scurried away, probably deciding risking Kylo’s wrath isn’t the best idea, leaving you alone with him. Before you get into Kylo’s car, he wraps his arms around you and kisses the top of your head. A small gesture – but it is those gestures that let you know that he loves you and that this strange relationship is going to work out.

                “Come on. Let’s go home.” He says gently.

                And you go home.


End file.
